La petite vie tranquille de Lord Voldychounet
by Mary-Keyla
Summary: Ridiculisation de notre pas cher du tout Lord Voldemort et de ses STUPIDES mangemorts.
1. Présentation et discussions

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

* * *

**Chapitre de Mary :**

Voldychounet était déprimé... Il ne trouvait plus amusant de regarder l'équipe des "Troll troll girls" que Bellatrix avait engagée pour la distraction personelle de son maître adoré. [Description des "Troll troll girls" : prenez un (pauvre petit) troll des montagnes de la mocheté la plus époustouflante que vous pouvez trouver ; ajoutez à ça un tutu rose fushia, une perruque vert flash (choisie avec soin par le professeur Rogue ), des bracelets couleur gris caleçon, des pustules de la taille d'un ballon de basket et vous obtiendrez les créatures qui constituent l'équipe des "Troll troll girls" Et d'ailleurs il se demandait comment Bellatrix avait fait pour connaître ses couleurs préférées (en particulier le rose fushia)...

Voir sa "soi-disante" équipe de mangemorts sanguinaires et terrifiants le rendait encore plus déprimé. Bellatrix jouait avec des poupées Barbie à son effigie qui martyrisaient des pauvres petites victimes (faudrait peut-être lui dire que c'est moldu les Barbies avant d'être envahis), Rodolphus jouait Ken, Lucius ne prenait plus son bain sans ses fidèles canards en plastiques ensorcelés qui couinent dès que quelqu'un entre dans le bain (surtout que Lucius sortait et rentrait à nouveau dans le bain pour les faire couiner, ce qui créait un vacarme assourdissant et le plus gros problème c'est que Narcissa y prenait goût elle aussi), Severus s'entraînait à faire le rire le plus diabolique possible pour effrayer ses élèves (déjà que les pauvres s'effrayaient rien qu'en le voyant ! En y refléchissant son "rire diabolique" ressemblait étrangement au couinement des canards en plastique de Lucius...), Drago jouait à la dînette avec Crabbe et Goyle (le gros problème c'est qu'il s'y croit vraiment... Donc comme il lance un Incendio à chacun de ses plats il faut à chaque fois qu'il y joue (tous les jours) il faut racheter les ingrédients en plastique. Comme d'habitude Crabbe et Goyle n'ont pas compris le principe.), Pettigrow couinait de peur devant son ombre et évitait de se retrouver tout seul dans le noir sans sa petite veilleuse (8m de diamètre environ) en forme de lutin-crétin, Avery dormait avec son doudou en forme de baguette qui fait "pouet pouet" dès qu'on la touche, Dolohov se promenait toujours avec son miroir magique parlant (ça donne : -Miroir miroir... Dis-moi qui est le plus mignon et sexy de tous les mangemorts. -C'est sûrement pas toi face de troll !!!! -Oh !!! Merciiiiiii !!!!!!!!) et j'en passe... Donc il devait vérifier leur équipement à chaque fois qu'ils voulaient quitter le quartier général. Ce qui l'embêtait au plus au point c'est que aucun de ses fidèles et pas franchement sanguinaires partisans n'avait d'idée de coiffure pour lui... Enfin presque aucun... Si on compte Bellatrix et ses idées de coiffure façon Barbie... Ca fait... Un partisan ! Et si on compte les conseils beautés des "Troll troll girls"... Ca fait deux partisans... (faudrait apprendre le calcul à Voldychounet)

Enfin bref...Quand il aurait chatouillé, fait dire ses secrets sur sa vie amoureuse, fait danser de la danse classique, infligé la vue de plusieurs épisodes des Télétubies et de films empruntés à Bellatrix (elle sera pas contente mais c'est pas grave), réussi à faire rire... le Survivant-il-le-restera-plus-longtemps-après-ça il pourrait enfin se reposer en regardant les "Troll troll girls" et Severus interpréter la chanson que Servilo aurait choisi (c'est quand même le plus sadique !). Ca sera sûrement "La Roguichounet Dance" (voir biographie)... Tant pis !!!! Tout de façon il en connaît pas d'autres...

Mais bon. Avec une équipe comme ça ça sera dur. Pourquoi on les appellent les "Mangemorts" ??? Les "Mangebiscuits" ça leur irait mieux !!!!! Ils en bouffent 3 paquets par jour chacun !!!! (pour Bellatrix ils sont roses fushia... Comment elle fait pour trouver des biscuits rose fushia ???) Faudrait chercher des plans... C'est décidé ! Cet après-midi il discuterait avec ses serviteurs.

* * *

L'après-midi : 

-Si je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui mes fidèles Mangebisc... Euh pardon ! Mangemorts... C'est pour vous demander de...

-MOUAHAHAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Severus...

-MOUA... Pardon Maître...

-Pour vous demander...

-KEN !!!! FAIS ATTENTION AU DINER !!!!!!!!!!! TU VAS LE FAIRE CRAMER !!!!!!!!!

-Pardon ma chérie... Ken va en préparer un nouveau !

-Bella, Rodolphus... Ca passe pour cette fois parce que vous m'avez offert des biscuits.

-MERCIII !!!!! MAITRE VOUS ETES SI GENEREUX !!!!!!!!!!!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE SUIS PAS GENEREUX !!!!!!!!!! JE SUIS MALEFIQUEMENT MALEFIQUE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ah oui ! Pardon Maître ! Je suis impardonnable !

-Oui oui...! Donc je disais que je vous avait réunis pour...

-POUEET POUET !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (c'est le doudou)

-Avery...

-Oui maître...

-LE DOUDOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ah oui... Excusez-moi Maître...

-(LEGEREMENT irrité) Je vous ai rassemblés pour...

-NON !!!!!!! TU AS MIS TROP DE SEL GOYLE !!!!!! TU VAS RATER TOUT MON PLAT !!!!!!!!!!!!

-Hein... Sell ??? Ca veut dire quoi ???

-LE TRUC QUE TU TIENS A L'ENVERS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-A... C'est quoi Alanverre ???

-CA SUFFIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Désolé Maître !!!!!!!

-(manifestement de très bonne humeur) Merci... Je vous ai réunis pour vous demander de me...

-KYAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNE OMBRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-PETTIGROW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Pa... pa... par... pardon oh grand Maître...

-(heureux comme pas possible) Scrogneugneu... Je vous ai réunis pour vous demander de me trouver...

-MERCIIIIII MIROIR !!!!!!!!!

-DOLOHOV !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Désolé Maître...

On entendit un bruit de cloche résonner dans la salle.

-A TABLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VIENS BARBIE !!!!!!!!!!!

-BELLA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(tout le monde) ON A FAIM NOUS !!!!!!!!! PARDOOON MAITRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-OH ET PUIS M...INCE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALLEZ-Y !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-MEEEEEERCIIIIII MAIIIIIITRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Problème de nappe

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Chapitre de Keyla.**

* * *

Donc nous nous retrouvons devant une tables heuu... sans nappe: Servilo et Bella se disputait pour savoir si la nappe serait rose fluo à petits coeurs vert serpentardien (autrement dit flash) pour notre chèèèèèèèèèèèère Mocha Truc (ou Mochatrix pour les pas intimes du tout) ou vert serpentardien à petits coeurs rose fluo pour Servilo. 

-Mais met donc celle-ci !!!! Elle est bien plus jolie !!!!!!!!!!

-Ben voyons !!!!!!!! T'es une serpentarde oui ou non !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-LA ROSE !!!! LA ROSE !!!!!!

-LA VERTE !!!!!!!!! LA VERTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant 30 min .Les autres Mangetoutmêmecequiestimmangeable les regardaient d'un air interessé.

Tout à coups Servilo eu une idée : si les élèves avait peur de son rire-démoniaque-qui-ressemble-beaucoup-au-canards-de-bains-de-toutous-Lulu, pourquoi Bellâtre Tric n'en aurait pas peur peur ? Il commença donc son rire-pouêt-pouêt etttttttttttttttttttt...

-Par pitié ARRÊTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D'ACCORD ON METTRAS LA VERTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais j'aurais ma vengeance, ajouta-t-elle pour elle même.

Elle avait déjà sa pitite idée démoniaque : à la prochaine dispute elle chanterait !!!!!!!!!

Donc tous les Mangespasrien sont rassemblés devant une table de barbie amplifiée (extra cassable, plastique extra lourd, rose fushia avec des ornements qui ressemblent aux trolls trolls girl...) attendant le repas préparée par Drago, Crabbe, Goyle et Rodolphus .

-Tu sais chérie, le petit Drago m'a prêté les aliments car je n'en avais plus !

- Hooooooooo comme c'est gentil mon petit !

Elle fit un GROS bisou à Malefoy qui fit une GROSSE grimace en se demandant s'il avait bien fait .Voldy mordit le dossier de son fauteuil pour réprimer un sanglot...


	3. Avery au dodo !

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Les pensées sont en italique.**

**Chapitre de Mary.**

* * *

Voldynouchet sortit en trombe de cette maison de fous. Il décida de manger au Chemin de Traverse pour mieux échapper à sa horde de serviteurs goinfres. 

-_Pas croyable ça !!! Même pas capables de faire peur à une mouche !!!_

Il se dirigea vers le nouveau restaurant "Fan de Potty Rond".

-Bon...

Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur lui.

-...jour

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA L'AAIIIIIDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM EST LAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tout le monde se bousculait pour sortir tandis que Voldychou restait planté au même endroit jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit sortit à part un serveur.

-Monsieur.

-PITIIIIIIE !!!!!!!!!!!!! J'AI UNE FAMILLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EPARGNEZ-MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Je peux manger ici ???

-PIIIII... Euh... Manger ICI ???

-Ben oui... C'est un restaurant, non ?

-Oui oui !!! Je vais chercher le menu !!!

-Merci.

Mais le serveur était déjà parti. Voldychouchou s'installa à une table et attendit le serveur qui revint 30 secondes plus tard.

-Voilà voilà !!! Dîtes-moi ce que vous voulez et je vous le servirait !

-D'accord... J'aimerais le rôti de porc façon Potty.

-Et comme boisson ?

-Jus de Potty Rond goût Ci-trouille.

-Pas de problème !! Je vous le prépare tout de suite !!!

Quelques instants plus tard...

-Voilà ! Je vous laisse manger et je vous rapporte la carte des desserts !

-Merci. _On est vraiment bien servis ici... Faudrait peut-être que j'invite CERTAINS de mes fidèles un de ces jours..._

Le serveur accourut avec la carte des desserts.

-Voilà... Je vous laisse manger...

-Attendez !!!! Tenez-moi compagnie ! Je me sens seul moi !!!!

-D'accord d'accord !!

Le serveur s'installa à l'opposé de Voldychounette EXTREMEMENT rassuré...

- Si je suis ici c'est parce que mes Mangebiscuits sont un peu déglingués ces temps-ci... Et tout de façon le cuisinier n'est pas terrible... Vous ne lui répétez pas !

-NON NON !!! JAMAIS JE NE FERAIS CA !!!!!!!

-Très bien... Et puis Bella est terrible en cuisine ! Rodolphus aussi... Crabbe et Goyle alors là n'en parlons même pas !

-Ou...oui...oui...

-Il y a aussi les ingrédients ! Je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent mais ils ont très mauvais goût !

-Ah...oui...bien...sûr..._(s'enhardissant)_ C'est quelle marque ?

-Ho... _(content qu'il prenne enfin la parole)_ Je crois que c'est de la dinette.

-_(le serveur ayant des origine moldues) _Gloups...

-Ben quoi ?

-C'est que... Les ingrédients de la dînette sont...en...plastique...

-En QUOI ? C'est quoi le pas stick ??? Ou le plat stic ?

-Quelque chose qui a mauvais goût...

-Ah...j'avais remarqué...

-Continuez je vous en prie !

-Où en était-je resté...?

-A la cuisine de vos fidèles.

-Ah oui... C'est vrai !

* * *

**Trois heures plus tard :**

-Et donc comme je le disais j'ai de nombreux problèmes avec Bella car elle veut porter un masque de Barbie au lieu de ceux que je leur ait réservés !

-C'est très embêtant en effet !

-(regardant l'horloge) Oh zut !!! C'est l'heure de mettre Avery au lit !!!! Au revoir !

-Au revoir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Au quartier général :**

-OUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE VEUX PAS FAIRE DODOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(Voldemorue) Mais c'est l'heure !! Sinon tu seras fatigué demain !! Moi qui avait prévu une visite chez les Weasley !!

-OOOUUUU... CHOUETTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Fais un bisou au Seigneur des Ténèbres !!!

-Bisooouuuuu !!!

-(Mochatrix) QUE C'EST MIGNOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-LAISSEZ-LE DORMIR !!! Vous allez le réveiller !

-Pardooooon !

-C'est vrai que c'est chou !

Pettigrow arriva en plein milieu de la pièce avec sa veilleuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-NE REGARDE PAS A GAUCHE !

-Pourquoi ? (tournant la tête vers la gauche) KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNE OMBRE GIGANTESQUE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En effet sur le mur une ombre de la taille d'un vif d'or se dessinait peu à peu.

-C'est quoi ???

-AAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUI A OSE ARRACHER SA TETE A BARBIE ????!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(Rogue) C'est pas moi !!! Elle s'est détachée toute seule !!!

-REMEEEEET-LAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ok !

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Vous avez réveillé Avery !!!!!!

-Oh nooooooooooooooooooooooooon !!!!!!!!!!!!

-Cette fois c'est pas moi qui chante la berceuse !!

-Moi non plus !!!

-MOIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Non !!!!!!! Pas Bella !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sans faire attention aux hurlements désespérés elle commença à chanter.

-UN JOUUUUUUUUURRRR AVERRRRRRRYYYYYYY DORMIIIIIRRAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNNNN JOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR ILL AIIIIMERRRRRRAAAAAA CAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En voyant la scène Avery tapa dans ses mains en disant "Encore !"

-D'accord ! UN JOUUUUUUUUURRRR AVERRRRRRRYYYYYYY DORMIIIIIRRAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNNNN JOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR ILL AIIIIMERRRRRRAAAAAA CAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PAS CA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lorsque Mocha voulut recommencer tous les Mangebiscuits se précipitèrent vers la sortie avec Voldypaschouette. La chanteuse trèès professionelle les suivit en chantant.


	4. Perte de mémoire

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Et pour finir : MERCIII POUR VOS REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pour celles d'avant et celles qui viendront peut-être).**

**Chapitre de Keyla.

* * *

**Voldy alla mettre ses Mangetoutcequ'ilnefautsurtoutpasmanger en lieu sûr (autrement dit un placards à serpillère insonorisé environ 1000 fois par Lordymochette) et, à l'instant ou Dolohov s'apprétait à lancer un sort anti-transplanage Bellamochette transplana dans le placard. Dolohov lança le sort. Alors qu'il voulait lancer un sort d'Oubliettes à Mochette pour qu'elle arrête de chanter il leva son miroir pour s'admirer et le sort ricocha dessus et lui atterit dessus.

-NOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est maliin !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Comment on fait pour savoir quel sort il a lancé !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Coucou tout le monde !!! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?

Mochetrix qui avait arêté de chanter après son arrivée dans le placard recommença après les questions de Dolohov.

-UN JOUUUUUUUUURRRR AVERRRRRRRYYYYYYY DORMIIIIIRRAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNNNN JOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR ILL AIIIIMERRRRRRAAAAAA CAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UN JOUUUUUUUUURRRR AVERRRRRRRYYYYYYY DORMIIIIIRRAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNNNN JOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR ILL AIIIIMERRRRRRAAAAAA CAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UN JOUUUUUUUUURRRR AVERRRRRRRYYYYYYY DORMIIIIIRRAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNNNN JOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR ILL AIIIIMERRRRRRAAAAAA CAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pas CAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-UN JOUUUUUUUUURRRR AVERRRRRRRYYYYYYY DORMIIIIIRRAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNNNN JOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR ILL AIIIIMERRRRRRAAAAAA CAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Il aimera quoi ? fit Dolohov poliment .

-UN JOU...Pardon ?

-Avery aimera quoi ?

-Ben... Dormir .

-Ah bon .

Voldypasdutoutchéri intervint en commençant à observer Dolohov sous tout les angles. Finalement il lança un sort à Dolohov qui retrouvat immédiatement la mémoire .

-Ben quoi j'ai pas fait expès !!!!

-OK, passe pour cette fois. T'as lancé quel sort ?

-Un anti-transplanage, fit-il tout fièrement. Pour empêcher Bella d'entrer, ajouta-t-il devant l'air dépité des autres Mangetrucs.

Les Mangedesbidulespascomestibles et leur cher maîmaître se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Mocha .

-Oups ... fit Dolohov.

Mocha , sentant l'"intêret" que l'on lui portait soudain , commençat à chanter :

-UN JOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR AVERY DORMIRA. UN JOUR IL AIMERA CA LALALA HEU...


	5. Visite chez les Weasley

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Et pour finir : MERCIII POUR VOS REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pour celles d'avant et celles qui viendront peut-être).**

* * *

**Chapitre de Mary.**

* * *

Tous les Mangetoutcequipasseàleurportée se précipitèrent dehors. 

-UN JOUUUUUUUUURRRR AVERRRRRRRYYYYYYY DORMIIIIIRRAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNNNN JOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR ILL AIIIIMERRRRRRAAAAAA CAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UN JOUUUUUUUUURRRR AVERRRRRRRYYYYYYY DORMIIIIIRRAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNNNN JOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR ILL AIIIIMERRRRRRAAAAAA CAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UN JOUUUUUUUUURRRR AVERRRRRRRYYYYYYY DORMIIIIIRRAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNNNN JOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR ILL AIIIIMERRRRRRAAAAAA CAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ils se précipitèrent dans la cheminée pour atterir dans leurs chambres respectives.

-UN JOUUUUUUUUURRRR AVERRRRRRRYYYYYYY DORMIIIIIRRAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNNNN JOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR ILL AIIIIMERRRRRRAAAAAA CAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UN JOUUUUUUUUURRRR AVERRRRRRRYYYYYYY DORMIIIIIRRAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNNNN JOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR ILL AIIIIMERRRRRRAAAAAA CAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UN JOUUUUUUUUURRRR AVERRRRRRRYYYYYYY DORMIIIIIRRAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNNNN JOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR ILL AIIIIMERRRRRRAAAAAA CAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quelques minutes plus tard (à peu près 59) Mochette (ça fait penser à lavette) arrêta de chanter et s'endormit elle aussi.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin :**

-UN JOUUUUUUUUURRRR AVERRRRRRRYYYYYYY SEE LEVERRAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNNNN JOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR ILL AIIIIMERRRRRRAAAAAA CAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(Voldepigeonscrétinsquis'écrasentcontrelesvitres) Debout tout le monde !!! C'est l'heure !!! La télévision est allumée !!!

-Choueette !!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Il est 11 heures !

-Ouaiiiiiis !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est l'heure des Télétubies !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Avery marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à Voldepigeons. Voldepigeons portait une robe de chambre rose fushia, des pantoufles (la gauche était la tête du Télétubies Po et celle de droite était la tête du Télétubies Tinky-Winky) et bien sûr il était assis sur son fauteuil favori (pour ceux qui connaissent les Sims 2 il ressemble à la version rose du fauteuil nommé "Mr Popotin"). Avery alla s'installer sur les genoux de Rogue.

-Ca commence bientôt ??

-Oui oui...

Alors que tout le monde attendait impatiemment ils se retrouvèrent avec une publicité.

-Tu es beau mon lutin c'est toi mon Dodo Crétin ! Ensemble devant la télé, je me blottis contre toi ! Dodo Crétiin !

-(Avery) J'en veuuuuux uuun !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Pour Halloween ! Pas avant !

-Oooooooooh...

-(Voldedindons) J'avais prévu de rendre visite aux Weasley cet après-midi...

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je peux emmener Barbie ?

-Euuuuuh... D'accord.

-(Avery) Suut !!! Ca commence !

Tout le monde se tut.

* * *

**Un quart d'heure plus tard :**

-Tout le monde est prêt ?

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ON EST PRÊÊÊÊÊÊTS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-D'accord ! A la queue-leu-leu !!!!!!

-A à à la queue-leu-leu !!!!!!!!

-Ne vous perdez pas !

-D'ACCOOOOOOOOOOORD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-N'essayez pas de dépasser !

-OUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tous les Mangetrucsbidules entrèrent dans la cheminée l'un après l'autre en chantonnant "Ding ding !!! Ding ding ding ding ding ding !!! Ding ding !!! Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding !!!".

* * *

**Pendant ce temps au Terrier :**

-FREDERIC ET GEORGES WEASLEY VENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman d'amouur ?

-RENDEZ SON ASPECT NORMAL A RONALD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Oui maman !! Tout de suite maman !!

-ROOOOOOOOONALDICHOUNET !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SORS DE LA SALLE DE BAIN OU TU RESTERAS UN CRAPAUD A TOUT JAMAIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

On entendit un éboulement provenant des escaliers.

-(Ron en crapaud) CHARRIFE !!!!! FOUS ME LE PAIERAIT !!!!

-Contente-toi d'avaler ça !

-(Ginny) C'EST BOOON ??????? ON ARRIVE PRESQUE PLUS A RETENIR HERMIOONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(les jumeaux) C'EST OK !!!!!!!!!!!

-(Ginny) ON LA RELÂCHE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(Fred) Gloups...

-(Georges) Je dirais même plus ! Gloups...

-(en choeur) COUUUUUUROOOOOONS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OU PLUTÔT TRANSPLANOOOOONS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Grrrrrr !!!!!!!! J'enraage !!!!!!!!!!!! BANDE DE LÂCHES !!!!!!!!!!!!!

-C'est bon Mione... Je suis de nouveau comme avant !

-Tant mieux ! Mais je les retrouverais !!!

Molly entendit des coups frappés à la porte. Hermione se précipita sur la porte en croyant que les jumeaux revenaient et il se retrouva devant...toute la petite troupe menée par Voldepouletàfacedeserpent.

-BONJOUUUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(se frottant les yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien) Pincez-moi je rêve !!!!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mio... QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAÎTES ICI ????!!!!!!!!!!! NE TOUCHEZ PAS A HERMIONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-UN JOUUUUUUUUURRRR OOON REEEEEENTRRRREEEEEERRAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUELLE HORREUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(Arthur) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a les enfants ?

-UN JOUUUUUUUUURRRR OOON REEEEEENTRRRREEEEEERRAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (général)

-(Arthur s'adressant à Mochettrix) A... Que tenez-vous en main ?

-(fièrement) Une Barbie !

-Mais c'est moldu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUPI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(Ron à la fois soulagé que son père ai réussi à stopper la machine infernale et horrifié à l'idée que son père et une Mangemorte discutent Barbie) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(Malefoy fils avec sa dînette portable en main) On peut rentrer ?

-(Ron encore plus horrifié) OH NOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PAS LA FOUINE BONDISSANTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MANQUAIT PLUS QUE CA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(Voldytruc) Harry est-il là ?

-(Arthur) En haut avec Ginny. Et donc cette robe se porte comme un chapeau sur Barbie ?

-(Voldypascâlin) Merci...

Il monta les escaliers et ouvrit la première porte.

-Harry Potter ? Ah ben non y a personne...

Il décida d'essayer la porte au fond du couloir.

-Harry Potter ?

-(la goule) Titiglupinoumekaskserpitillère ??? Liugytrouvi ?

-Euh... Je crois que je me suis trompé de porte ! Pardon pour le dérangement !

-Glapîkoulitreujko ? Byegorneau ? Moulafrytz ? Poudakichiuminou ? Fotouij ? Suifre ? Koftre ? Moulinatzesqdcxcxjf ?

-Euuuuuuuuuuuuuh... Non merci ! Au revoir !

-Gluuuuuteeeeeeeuh !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Celui-à-qui-on-invente-des-surnoms-ridicules se dirigea vers la troisième porte.

-(Ginny) Mais tu sais que... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un Ronflak cornu !

-Non... Pire que ça !

-Coucou Harry !!!!!!

-Qui c'est ça ? VOLDYCHOUNET ?????????!!!!!!!!!

-Appelez-moi Voldemort ! Oui c'est moiii !! Le seul et l'unique Voldemort !!

-Ginny...

-Oui...

-Pince-moi s'il te plaît ! Je suis en plein cauchemard !

-Ook...

-Aïe. JE RÊVE PAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(Voldetorture) Ben non !!!! Je suis venu avec quelques amis !!! Je me suis dit que ce serait triste sans toi !!! J'ai apporté de la musique !!! Sinon ce serait pas bien !!! Sans musique... Vous venez ?

-Je veux m'assurer que c'est vrai et que c'est pas une farce des jumeaux.

-Alors on viens !

-Suiiiiiiiiveez-moiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!

**  
**


	6. Tentative de meurtre ratée et pingouin

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Et pour finir : MERCIII POUR VOS REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pour celles d'avant et celles qui viendront peut-être).**

**Chapitre de Keyla et Mary.**

* * *

**Pour comprendre ce qui va suivre vous devez avoir lu notre bio. **

Veuillez nous excuser pour ce petit retard mais nous avons eu un petit problème parce que certains lutins-crétins de lecteurs n'avaient pas compris la signification du mot "reviews" et donc ne comprenaient pas l'utilité du petit rectangle "GO!" en bas de la page...

_Se précipitent dans la Salle sur Demande._

Mary : Ouuuuf...

Mary sort son livre "10 000 facons d'échapper à vos lecteurs lorsqu'il deviennent complétement fous (de rage ou d'adoration). A conseiller aux auteurs prudents et non-suicidaires." tandis que Keyla sort le livre "Comment échapper à une armée de lecteurs en furie que vous venez de traiter de lutins-crétins.". A ce moment précis Keyla tourna sa tête vers la gauche.

Keyla : SAKAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (se jette dans les bras de son chéri)

Hisaka : Salut !

Alex : Coucou !

Mary : ALEEEEEEEX !!!!!!!!!!!!! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ??

Hisaka : Ben...on essaye d'échapper aux glou-glou... (filles du genre Lavande qui sont fans des beaux garçons)

Soudain un hurlement sauvage retentit.

Keyla : Gloups... Ils nous ont trouvées...

Mary : Je dirais même plus. Gloups... Ils nous ont trouvées...

Hisaka : Qui ?

Keyla : Nos lecteurs !

Un hurlement guerrier glou-glou déchire la petite atmosphère de tranquilité.

Armée glou-glou : GLOU GLOU GLOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hisaka sort son dictionnaire de traduction "Anglaisfrançaisglou-glou".

Hisaka : Aloors... Ca veut dire "A l'attaque !!!".

Alex brandit son livre "Comment comprendre le glou-glou en 1 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 leçons.".

Armée glou-glou : GLOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GLOU GLOU GLOU GLOUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alex : Ca veut dire..."Vive les garçons !!!!! Vive Alex et Hisaka !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mary : On a un GROS problème...! Ils prennent un bélier pour défoncer la porte !!!!!!

Keyla prend son livre "1001 façons d' échapper aux glou-glou"

Keyla : GLOU GLOU GLOU GLOU GLOU GLOU GLOU GLOUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GLOU GLOU GLOU GLOU GLOU GLOU GLOU GLOU GLOU GLOU GLOUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Traduction : Alex et Hisaka sont partis ! Ils sont allés dans la chambre de Rogue !) C'est bon pour les glou-glou !

Hisaka : Keyla c'est la meilleure ! Keyla c'est la meilleure !! Keyla c'est la meilleure ! Keyla c'est la ! Keyla c'est la meilleure !!!!!!

Keyla : Saka c'est le...

Mary : Stop ! Les lecteurs ont presque réussi à rentrer !

Tout les prisonniers de la Salle sur Demande : COLLAPORTA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COLLAPORTA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COLLAPORTA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COLLAPORTA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COLLAPORTA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COLLAPORTA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COLLAPORTA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FIN

* * *

-Il va bien le Voldy ? demanda Harry à Ginny . 

-Aucune idée .

-Ah oui Harry j'avais oublié ! Evidemment après y faudra penser à s'entretuer !

-(Harry) Non ça va il est normal.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où la chanteuse d'opéra PROFESSIONNELLE continuait sa PASSIONNANTE discussion sur l'univers MERVEILLEUX des Barbies avec Arthur Weasley. Voldemouettes s'approcha de son PETIT lecteur de cassettes et mit sa petite cassette contenant des extraits musicaux d'une TRES GRANDE QUALITE.

-TADA ! J'ai mis ma cassette de la musique des Bisounours !

Aussitôt après, la MAGNIFIQUE musique des Bisounours retentit dans tout le salon.

-LALALAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (spectacle traumatisant de Voldemochettes qui chante)

-(Mochette en personne) Tiens... Ca me donne envie de chanter...

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PITIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-UN JOUUUUUUUUURRRR AVERRRRRRRYYYYYYY DORMIIIIIRRAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNNNN JOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR ILL AIIIIMERRRRRRAAAAAA CAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UN JOUUUUUUUUURRRR AVERRRRRRRYYYYYYY DORMIIIIIRRAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNNNN JOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR ILL AIIIIMERRRRRRAAAAAA CAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UN JOUUUUUUUUURRRR AVERRRRRRRYYYYYYY DORMIIIIIRRAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNNNN JOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR ILL AIIIIMERRRRRRAAAAAA CAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tout le monde sortit dehors SANS SE PRESSER à part Dolohov.

-Euh... Je fais quoi moi ? Ah oui ! OUBLIETTES !!!!

Puisque pour Dolohov c'est apparemment vital d'admirer son reflet dans son miroir quand il lance un sortilège d'Oubliettes...

-WAAH !!! Ce que je peux être beau moi !!! MERCIIIIIIIIII MIROIR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WA... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Et soudain, (on se demande pourquoi d'ailleurs) Dolohov commença à faire le pingouin...

-GWIK ! GWIIIK !!

-(Mochatrixette) U... QUOII ? T'as dit quoi Dolohov ???

-(le narcissique pingouin) GWIIIIIIIIK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-MAÎÎÎÎÎTREuh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DOLOHOV SE PREND POUR UN PINGOUIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Quoiiiiiii ?!!

-DOLOHOV SE PREND POUR UN PINGOUIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ho zut qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?!!!!

-JE SAIS PAS !

Voldepingouins s'approcha de Dolohov, et donc aussi de Bellemaispastropbeaucoup.

-IL FAIT CA DEPUIS 5 MINUTES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Pas la peine de hurler !

-POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-PARCE QUE JE SUIS LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ah désolé Maîtrinouchet !

-NE M'APPELLE PAS MAÎTRINOUCHET !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Pourquoi ? Chez nous vous aimiez ça !

-Oui mais ici on est pas chez nous !

-Et alors ?

-Laisse tomber !!!!!!!

-D'accord Maîtrinouchet chériiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(snif snif) JE SUIS EN COLEREUUUUUUUH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ET PUIS D'ABORD MOI JE BOUDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Non ! Je m'excuse Maîtrichounet ! Je le dirais pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !!!!!!!!!! Enfin en public ...

-D'accord c'est très bien ça !

-GWIK !!!! GWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIKIGLI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-On l'aurait presque oublié lui...

Un GWIK indigné répondit à cette phrase. Voldelutins-crétins s'éloigna de l'attroupement.

-Bon ben moi je chante ! UN JOUUUUUUUUURRRR AVERRRRRRRYYYYYYY DORMIIIIIRRAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNNNN JOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR ILL AIIIIMERRRRRRAAAAAA CAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UN JOUUUUUUUUURRRR AVERRRRRRRYYYYYYY DORMIIIIIRRAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNNNN JOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR ILL AIIIIMERRRRRRAAAAAA CAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UN JOUUUUUUUUURRRR AVERRRRRRRYYYYYYY DORMIIIIIRRAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNNNN JOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR ILL AIIIIMERRRRRRAAAAAA CAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tout le monde s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

-(Voldepingouinscrétins) AAAAAAAAAAATTEEEEENDS MOI HAAAAAAAAAAARRYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SI LA FÊTE EST FINIE ALORS ON DOIT S'ENTRE-TUER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-OK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Harry se retournant)

-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TU EST TROP GENTIL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry fit apparaître une vitre entre lui et Voldepigeonsquis'écrasentcontrelesvitres, et évidemment ce dernier s'écrasa contre la JOLIE VIVITRE...

-Bon ben comme on s'est entre-tuer je peux partir ! AU REVOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Les lecteurs, après s'être concertées, décident d'assiéger la Salle sur Demande... Et les GLOUGLOUS, n'ayant pas trouver Alex et Hisaka dans la chambre de Rogue, reviennent.

Keyla : GLOUGLOUUUUUUUUUUU -LOU GLOU GLOU ... GLOUGLOUGLOU !!!!!!

(Traduction : Alex et Hisaka sont partie pour Pluton ! Vous n'avez qu'a prendre la fusée Ariane qui part dans 5 minutes en Alaska !)

Mary : Et pour les lecteurs ?

Hisaka et Alex font apparaître un ordinateur et le groupe commence à écrire la suite de _**LA**_ RIDICULISATION TOTALE, unique en son genre.


	7. Chanteurs en herbe

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Et pour finir : MERCIII POUR VOS REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pour celles d'avant et celles qui viendront peut-être).**

**Chapitre de Mary.**

* * *

Voldemanchots se décolla de sa vivitre d'amur pour transplaner au quartier général des fans de Télétubies. 

-(Voldenainsdejardin) Youuuuuuuuhouuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y a quelqu'uuuuuuuuuuun ??

-ON EST DANS LE SALOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(Voldetrucmachinnonidentifié) Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ??

-(les Mangebiscuits) ON ECOUTE LA RADIOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vold'ovnienformedebiscuit se dirigea vers le salon d'un pas joyeux. Aussitôt dans la pièce il trouva ses Mangebiscuits en train de chanter en choeur devant un petit poste de radio :

-(ils chantent ce qui est à la radio...) Je m'appelle Funnybear ! Je m'appelle Funnybear ! Je m'appelle Funny-funny-funny-funny-funnybear ! J'ai un pt'it ventre rond (ou mou... Je sais pas lequel), et un slip kangourou ! Je suis pas comme les aut' doudous moi je suis un pt'it loup ! Oh yeaah ! Funny-funny-funny-funny-funnybear. Funny-funny-funny-funny-funnybear.

Voldy commenca lui-aussi à chanter (quel spectacle atroce ! et traumatisant ! Pauvres petits lecteurs... Snif snif...).

* * *

Si vous voulez écouter Funnybear, allez sur Youtube et tapez Funnybear dans la barre de recherche. Vous tomberez immédiatement sur LA Chose (traumatisant pour les courageux qui oseront regarder cette Chose).

* * *

Je passe l'épisode atroce... 

Après avoir martyrisé tous les murs de la pièce avec leur chanson (ben oui ! Les murs ont des oreilles) les Mangebiscuitsdecouleursultrabizarres se rassemblèrent dans la salle à manger.

-(VoldeFunnybeartrèstrèstrèscrétin) Où sont les biscuits ?

-(Mochemaistrèsbeaucoup) Dans le placard !

-(le Maître-qui-se-croit-fort-et-qui-veut-kaputer (se prononce "kapouter")-Harry) Qui va les chercher ? Pettigrow ?

-(Petitminusculeettrèsgros) Non... C'était moi la dernière fois.

-(Voldetroudemémoire) Ah oui... C'est vrai...

-(Avery) Ze suis cro pitit !

-(Dolohov) J'y était l'avant-dernière fois !

-(Mochichouette) Et moi l'avant-avant-dernière fois !

-(Malefoy père) Moi je crois que c'était l'avant-avant-avant-dernière fois !

-(Malefoy fils) Moi l'avant-avant-avant-avant-dernière fois !!

-(Crabbe (incroyable il sait parler !!!!!)) Moi l'avant-avant-avant-avant-avant-avant-avant-avant-dernière fois...

-(Voldemachinpasdangereux) Arrêtez ! Vous me donnez la migraine !

-(Goyle) Moi je l'ai jamais fait !

-(tous) Alors tu y vas !!!!

Goyle sortit de la pièce en prenant le chemin menant à la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard il en resortit avec un savon de Marseille en main.

-(Goyle) Voilààààà !!!!!

-(Voldy) Je comprend pourquoi c'est jamais lui qui fait les courses...

-(Crabbe) Chouette j'ai faim !

-(Mochitrixette) Bon ben je coupe ! DIFFINDOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La table se brisa en deux GRÂCE à la zooooooolie femme de Rodolphus.

-(la TRES adroite Mochatrixounettichouette) Ouuups...

-(Voldypasbeaudutout) Ce spectacle me déprime... Ca me donne envie de pleurer ! Enfin je suis cruel et vilain et très méchant alors je dois pas pleurer... Ca me donne envie de tuer quelqu'un...

Le Sans-nez sortit de la pièce où les Mangebiscuits se disputaient un morceau de savon.

-(le Sans-orifice-nasal) Je vais tuer quoi moi ?

Le Maître des lutins-crétins visa un petit Troll en peluche.

-(Celui-qui-commence-à-me-poser-des-problèmes-parce-que-je-suis-en-manque-de-substituts-lexicaux (c'est du Mary...)) AVADA KEDAVRA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le Plus-grand-crétin-meurtrier-de-tous-les-temps regarda une dernière fois le Troll avant de fondre en larmes :

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE L'AI ECRACRACRACRABOUILLEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et si j'allumais la radio ?

Sur ce Voldychouchouetteextramoche alluma la radio et (oh quel bonheur) tomba sur la chanson :

-(chanson) C'est facile et c'est rigolo ! Bientôt je lis ! Bientôt je lis !

-(Volduplusgrandchanteuroftheworld) C'EST FACILLLLLEUUUUUUUUH ÊÊÊÊÊÊT (oh une chèvre !) C'ÊST RIIIIIIGGOLOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!! BIIIIIIIIIIIIENTÔÔÔÔT JEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BIENNNNNTÔÔÔÔÔÔT JEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (quelle horreur !!!!!!!! J'espère que Mochachouette et lui ne feront JAMAIS de duo ! J'ose même pas imaginer l'horreur !!!)

* * *

_Très chers lecteurs, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que toutes les pièces du QG de Voldy et ses Mangebiscuits ont été envahies par des chanteurs horriblifiques et donc je ne peux plus écrire ce qu'il se passe. Je vous propose d'avancer le temps de quelques heures.

* * *

_

**Quelques heures plus tard :**

-(bébé Avery) EEEEEEH TOUT LE MOOOOOONNNNNNDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BIENTÔT LE PAPA ALLOWÎÎÎÎN I VA PASSER POU DONNER DES CADEAUX AUX ZENTILS ZENFANTS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(Moxichouette (c'est Bellatrix...)) ET MÊME QU'I VA RAMENER PLEIN DE BARBIIIIIIES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(Voldy) Oh noooooooon...! Encore une fête joyeuuse... Päs chouetteuuuh...! J'aime pas les fêtes joyeuseseeuuh... Je vais de nouveau devoir faire tous les préparatifspour cette stupide fête d'Halloween... Et je vais sûrement me déguiser en moi cette année !

-(Rogue) _OH NOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IL VA ENCORE SE DEGUISER EN LUIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je vais devoir l'en empêcher ! Foi de moi ! Sinon il va encore m'obliger à me déguiser en poisson-moi !!!_


End file.
